The present invention relates to an FDD that is used to enhance power output or otherwise affect the operation of a wind turbine.
A previous patent of the author (IB2009/050578, FLOW DEFLECTION DEVICE CONSTRUCTION) referred to the use of earth as part of the production of an FDD. The current application differs by adding on the use of a shell to maintain the shape of the earth. The stability of shape is an essential prerequisite for the other claims of this patent application for applying that stability to the direction of the shear layer and the directionality of the wind.
Another previous patent of the author (1L2007/000348, Flow Deflection Devices and Methods for Energy Capture Machines) disclosed the use of FDDs of different shapes to improve the speed of wind at the blades. That patent does not deal at all with the use of an FDD to affect the shear layer and the maintenance of the turbine. That subject is new to this patent application.